


Take On the World

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Future Fic, time capsule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: The Horton-Kiriakis gang have just dug up a time capsule.What did they bury, and what does it mean for Will and Sonny?
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Kudos: 14
Collections: WilSon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an episode of Girl Meets World, titled, Girl Meets Pluto

Will, Sonny, Chad, and Arianna Grace are all standing around an old box.

“All right, I’ll go first.” Sonny says.

“Nobody knows what anyone else buried, right?” Chad asks nervously.

Will replies, “Yeah that was the deal.”

Ari chimes in, “Don’t open it. Wouldn’t you rather believe everything is perfect?”

Sonny laughs, “You make a good point, sweet girl, you really do. But here’s a counterpoint: you’ve met me, right?”

Finally, Sonny reaches for the box and lifts the lid. “And there it is.” Sonny smiles, reaching for his memento.

WIll recognizes it immediately, “It’s the free coffee for life card from when Papa Sonny first realized he was falling in love with me.”

Will takes a closer look, “And it's still valid!”

Sonny smiles at his husband, “Time’s been good to you, Will.”

Will smiles back, “Time has been good to us all.”

Sonny claps loudly, cheering, “That’s how you do the time capsule!”

They all share a laugh at that, before Sonny goes on, “Okay, now it’s your turn.”

Will nods, reaching for it, “Okay, but I’m begging you, please don’t overreact.”

That just confuses Sonny, prompting him to ask, “Why would I overreact?”

Will explains, “Because I know you’re gonna get a very wrong idea about this.”, holding up an envelope with Sonny’s name on it.

Sonny takes it, still confused, and pulls out the heart shaped card. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day. Will, what could possibly be wrong with this? It’s sweet.”

Chad pipes up helpfully, “It’s not from him.”

The second Sonny hears that, he opens it, and sure enough, there it is: a picture of him and Will rolling up a body.

Sonny drops it, like it burned him. “What the hell?”

Will picks it up, still smiling. “It’s from Leo.”

This prompts Ari to ask, “Who’s Leo?”

Will turns around to explain, “Well, before me and Papa Sonny got remarried, Papa was involved with a guy he met on a dating app. He really liked him.”

Ari’s only question is, “Is this why you won’t let me use any dating apps?”

Sonny, however, is too hurt by what Will just did. “Will, how could you? I buried a symbol of us.”

Which tells Will he needs to start explaining.

“Sonny, I was threatened by Leo because he was winning. The day you gave me the free coffee for life card was the first time you realized you were falling for me. And I almost let this little photograph come between us, because it was all that was standing in the way of us being together. You always knew we’d find a way out of it, but I was still coming to understand that our love will outlive anything Salem can dish out at us. So, I buried this because I knew when we opened it again, I’d be sitting right here next to you, so I could do this.”

With that, Will rips the card and photograph in half. Then, when he sees there’s now a smile on Sonny’s face, he rips it again.

Nobody says a word for a moment, but then, Sonny grabs Will, and kisses him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided Sonny deserved a chance to do something equally satisfying.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for those who aren't caught up.

Sonny, Will, Chad, and Arianna Grace are all standing around an old box.

“All right, I’ll go first.” Will says.

“Nobody knows what anyone else buried, right?” Chad asks nervously.

Sonny replies, “Yeah that was the deal.”

Ari chimes in, “Don’t open it. Wouldn’t you rather believe everything is perfect?”

Will laughs, “You make a good point, sweet girl, you really do. But here’s a counterpoint: you’ve met me, right?”

Finally, Will reaches for the box and lifts the lid. “And there it is.” Will smiles, reaching for his memento.

Sonny recognizes it immediately, “It’s the bracelet I stopped wearing when me and Daddy Will started to get serious."

Sonny tried it on, “And it still fits.”

Will smiles at his husband, “Time’s been good to you, Sonny.”

Sonny smiles back, “Time has been good to us all.”

Will claps loudly, cheering, “That’s how you do the time capsule!”

They all share a laugh at that, before Will goes on, “Okay, now it’s your turn.”

Sonny nods, reaching for it, “Okay, but I’m begging you, please don’t overreact.”

That just confuses Will, prompting him to ask, “Why would I overreact?”

Sonny explains, “Because I know you’re gonna get a very wrong idea about this.”, holding up what looks like official looking papers.

Will takes it, still confused, and starts to read.

Only, the second he sees the word "divorce", he asks, "Sonny, why would I overreact to you burying yours and Leo's divorce papers?"

Chad pipes up, "They're not his and Leo's."

At that, Will keeps reading, and sure enough, Will sees their own names right on the dotted lines.

Will drops them, like they burned him. “What the hell?”

Sonny picks them up, still smiling. “They're from when you were in Statesville.”

This prompts Ari to ask, “What’s Statesville?”

Sonny turns around to explain, “Well, on the last day we had with your grandma Adrienne, Will was texting and driving. He really missed his mom. Statesville is where he had to stay for a while." He knows he's an ass for saying it like that, but he hopes he'll be forgiven when he explains.

Will, however, is too hurt by what Sonny just did. “Sonny, how could you? I buried a symbol of our love.”

Which tells Sonny he needs to start explaining.

“Will, I almost gave up on us because of something that wasn't even your fault. The day I stopped wearing that bracelet was the day I was ready to get serious about us. And I almost let a complete accident that wasn't even your fault come between us, because I just wanted to run away from everything, including you. You may not have fully understood it, but the day we got back together made me realize if we could get past that, we could get through anything. So I buried these because I knew when we opened it again, I’d be sitting right here next to you, so I could do this.”

With that, Sonny rips the divorce papers in half. Then, when he sees there’s now a smile on Will’s face, he rips them again.

Nobody says a word for a moment, but then, Will grabs Sonny, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments comments!


End file.
